The Soldier vs Underminer
Description Two combatants of similar designs, which includes having a helmet that cover their eyes, will fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: They both have a helmet that cover their eyes. Boomstick: The question is, how can they see? Wiz: Well, I don't know. The Soldier, the character from Team Fortress. Boomstick: And The Underminer, the nemesis of Incredibles! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. The Soldier Wiz: During the peak of World War II, a young man known only as Mister Jane Doe saw the war as the perfect opportunity to join the American Army. Boomstick: He was rejected by all military branches he applied to. Wiz: Well, he bought his ticket to Poland anyway. He taught himself to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree, and being awarded many medals for his work, ones that he designed and made himself. Boomstick: Wait a minute, are we talking about history now? The alternate history? Different timeline? Wiz: Well basically yeah, as the war ended in 1949. Boomstick: Interesting... By the way although there was no more world war to fight for, this would not be the end of his fighting career. Despite not being an actual soldier, Redmond Mann decided that he would be the perfect candidate to be one of nine mercenaries to be put the fighting test in the feud against his brother, Blutarch, over the land of the Gravel Pits. Wiz: The Soldier also slaughtered 6,000 Nazis, and most likely civilians, in his World War 2 stunt despite having no military training and evading the authorities for four years after the war ended. Boomstick: Wow, 6,000? He might be so brave and savage! He can also kill the Heavy, Demoman and Pyro with a single rocket each. Wiz: He must not be very intelligent thanks to the lead water he drinks. Boomstick: He has fought and bested the BLU Team for over ten years, can punch a guy hard enough to send him flying across the room while snapping his neck, can snap the necks of bears easily, able to fight robot mercenaries, and was smart enough to make a functioning rocket launcher out of random junk. Wiz: I'm impressed you know that much. Boomstick: I play Team Fortress too much you know. Wiz: He also laughs while being thrown around by the Bread Monster, and survived the onslaught of Merasmus the Magician. Boomstick: He doesn't like being called a civilian, he like to be called The Soldier! The Soldier: And from that day forward, anytime a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a ZOO! Underminer Wiz: There is a lot of villains that Mr. Incredible fight. Boomstick: And The Underminer is one! Wiz: The Underminer first appears in Incredibles 1 (2004), we not just going to talk about his movies, there is also a Incredibles comic books. Boomstick: Honestly it's fun to read. Wiz: The Underminer's vehicle is his drill. Boomstick: And that drill can dig all the way to Earth's Molten Core! Man I wish I'll be friend with The Underminer! Wiz: In The Incredibles the rise of the Underminer game, The Underminer has a lot of robots, he also brought every other drill to destroy a city. Boomstick: He can make technology and he also made doomsday devices! He nearly cause Robot Invasion. Wiz: He survived the explosion when he was defeat in the rise of The Underminer game, he didn't actually dies. Boomstick: Well, the Incredibles 2 and the rise of the Underminer is different actually. Wiz: He appears in beginning of Incredibles 2, the supers tries to stop the drill but couldn't, until Frozone did. Boomstick: His projects and plans are very interesting, with the help of other villain called Vine, The Underminer captured over three thousand people including Elastigirl and Violet! He built the biggest red robot ever, destroying the city and pretending like Mr. Incredible controlling the robot! Wiz: The Underminer can fight Mr. Incredible, and survive a punch from Mr. Incredible. The Underminer also sets off bombs so the bank can go underground, he uses the vacuum and steal the money. Boomstick: Well he got away with the stolen money, and now he's rich! Wiz: The Underminer also push Violet Parr in Molten Core when his drill reaches it because of the aliens seized Violet's mind. Boomstick: Well that was very rude of him, he made Dash worried too much trying to save her. Wiz: Well basically he was pissed if he can't count on them to assist him while the aliens attacks them. Boomstick: By the way, is The Underminer a human, or a mole? Wiz: I don't know, it hasn't confirmed if he is mole or a human. Boomstick: However The Underminer might have good strength and durability. Wiz: Perhaps his vehicle drill is his weapon, his drill can destroy a buildings, bridge and tosses a train. Boomstick: Underminer might be fast, he ran fast to get inside his drill after he stole the money with vacuum, and also be careful, he'll consider yourself to be undermined! Underminer: Incredible! Meet jackhammer! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle The Soldier was walking to a street in Metroville, he notice something was wrong. The giant drill came out of nowhere, and people running away and screaming. The Underminer made a announcement. Underminer: Behold, The Underminer has return! This time, no Incredibles, no other selfish will be stopping me! You're all the selfish, beware of my powers, machines and I'll show you... How will I success this time! I--''' The Rocket Launcher coming toward The Underminer, Underminer dodges. Underminer: '''Who dare?! Who dare to distract me?! The Soldier: Me, and you should stop being disgraceful to this city! Underminer: HAHAHA! Pathetic, Weak, just like supers! Alright, ripoff me, show me what you can do! The Soldier: Very well. The Underminer went inside and start the drill, passing through The Soldier, The Soldier jumps and climbing in the drill. The Soldier then went inside of the drill, he sees The Underminer driving. The Soldier: Hey there. Underminer: Huh!? How did you get in!? No matter, time to bring this end! The Underminer charges at The Soldier, The Soldier grabs a shotgun and fires at The Underminer. The Underminer dodges. Underminer: You're moron, you don't need a gun, cheater! fight me like a man! The Soldier: Fine. The Soldier drop his shotgun and prepare his fists, As Underminer throw a punch, The Soldier dodges and kicks Underminer's gut. Underminer grabs The Soldier and throw him. The Soldier laughs. Underminer: What's so funny? The Soldier: You've reminded me of someone. Underminer: Alright you psycho, I'll break your mind before you'll mind me. The Underminer charges at The Soldier, The Soldier dodges and tackles The Underminer, The Soldier hits The Underminer into ground and throw a single punches at him. The Underminer blocks The Soldier's soft punch with elbow and headbutts The Soldier, The Soldier kicks The Underminer right in the face. The Underminer uppercuts The Soldier and punching him in gut. The Soldier kicks The Underminer's knee but didn't work, The Underminer then punch The Soldier in nose. The Soldier: Hm, you must have good skills. Underminer: Yeah but you are no match for the stronger enemy, The Underminer! The Soldier: You wrong. The Soldier throw a punch but The Underminer dodges and punches The Soldier's gut and throw him. The Soldier accidentally was hit the sub controls, and the drill was digging the hole. Underminer: Has a enough, you little ripoff? The Soldier: I was exist before World War 2, buddy. Underminer: Then I'll cause World War 3 after I kill you! The Soldier: HA! I would like to see you try! Underminer punch The Soldier after he said a word, causing his nose to bleed again. The Soldier groans and throw a punch at Underminer but Underminer blocks. The Underminer smiled and toss The Soldier. The Underminer quickly run to drive a drill before it reaches Earth's Core, the drill went up away from core. Underminer: Woo, that was close. The Underminer turn around and see a rocket launcher coming through Underminer, Underminer dodges. The Underminer groans and hit the rocket launcher away. The drill rise to the city and destroying a building. The Underminer turn around. Underminer: Alright, you coward. Time to say goodbye. The Soldier: Not so fast! The Underminer kicks The Soldier's knee and place his foot on The Soldier's gut. Underminer: Any last word? The Soldier looks at shotgun on his right, then The Soldier smiling look at Underminer. The Soldier: You can't actually. Kill me and I'll only come back stronger. Underminer: Hahaha! Oh really? You are nonsense, you won't be coming back stronger, you'll be a lying dead headless chicken! An horrible than that... The Soldier quickly grabs his shotgun and hit The Underminer with it, then The Soldier punch Underminer hard enough that toss him into wall and breaking it. The Underminer fell out of drill. The Underminer slowly gets up. The Soldier: Well. Underminer: You... Trying to ruin my plan just like Incredibles! The Soldier quickly fire his Rocket Launcher and it hits Underminer a little, but Underminer survives. Underminer: Enough with rocket launchers already! The Soldier: I'll still use it buddy. Underminer charges at The Soldier, The Soldier then pull out his knife and headbutts Underminer. As The Soldier tries to stab Underminer but missed, The Underminer uppercuts The Soldier and hit him into ground. Underminer: Meet jackhammer! Underminer punch and uppercuts The Soldier, The Soldier then kicks Underminer in knee and as he about to stab Underminer, The Underminer holds the knife. The Underminer throw a punch at The Soldier softly, making his nose to bleed more. The Soldier groans and punching Underminer made him be toss at fire hydrant, Underminer then turn the fire hydrant right at The Soldier, making him wet. Then The Underminer quickly grabs the broken mirror shards to stab The Soldier in the leg and nearly in chest. The Soldier tries to disarm The Underminer but missed, The Underminer stabs him again multiple times. The Underminer tries to stab The Soldier's mouth to finish him off but The Soldier blocks and grabs his knife, stabs Underminer's elbow and arm. The Underminer yelp, and headbutts The Soldier. The Soldier kicks The Underminer's groin and stabs him in gut. The Soldier then uppercuts The Underminer, The Underminer manages to breaks The Soldier's shoulder. Then The Underminer punch The Soldier in face that made him bleeding through nose and mouth. The Underminer: This battle... ends now... The Soldier: You're right. The Soldier grabs his shotgun and fires at Underminer's stomach, The Underminer falls to his knee. Underminer: You fool... You've shot me! The Soldier: Of course I did, because you are a disgrace to America! ''' Underminer: '''I am the Underminer! The only disgrace is you! You'll pay that you shot me right in my stomach! Once again, you have disrupted my plans... The Soldier then shot The Underminer in chest, The Underminer fell, lying. The Soldier then sighs. The Incredibles appears and saw The Underminer was dead, The Soldier was nowhere to be found. =Poll= Who will win? The Soldier The Underminer Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: That battle was way too long and was amazing! Wiz: The Soldier was more faster, versatile, durability and stronger than The Underminer. The Soldier was able to killed the Heavy, Demoman, and Pyro with a single rocket each. He can blast himself with rockets and survive, he also accidentally broke both of Scout's arms, and slaughtered 6,000 Nazis while The Underminer captured 3,000 people in city with the help of a man! Boomstick: Killing is stronger than Capturing people! Even though The Underminer's plans and projects are better than Soldier's. The Soldier got better Arsenal and Weaponry than The Underminer. The Underminer's plans was never successful because of his enemies, The Incredibles along with Frozone! Wiz: The Soldier is basically immortal, since he swallowed a whole bottle of Kill me and I'll come back stronger pills. The Soldier also snap the necks of bears easily, punch a guy hard enough to send him flying across the room while snapping his neck in the process, has fought and bested the BLU Team for over ten years. Boomstick: The Soldier also has much more experience than The Underminer, The Soldier fought World War 2. Wiz: While The Underminer did punch Mr. Incredible, The Soldier can kill The Heavy who is as strong as Mr. Incredible. Advantages: The Soldier winner * Stronger * Versatile * Fought World War 2 * Slaughtered 6,000 Nazis * Faster * Immortal * Experience * Smarter * Durable * Better Weaponry Disadvantages: The Underminer loser * Stronger * Smarter * Less Weaponry * Durable * Less Experience * Little Faster Boomstick: The Underminer has consider himself Undermined! Wiz: The winner is The Soldier! Category:Bob6114 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'The Incredibles vs Team Fortress 2' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:TF2 vs Incredibles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1